wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WildWarren/Archive/1
thanks thanks610ser 06:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) lol lol nice chickens bowing down at the armadillo lol 610ser 06:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) hey hey lets ask Funkey to make a new page called random funny pics hehe lol Hey this is me i am the one who cerate the armadillo page how did you get the picture is tricks on leadrboard what number is he is he on kills ?? Hey Where did you get the armadiloo faces nice nice chicken and the annoying cows lol Hey Thanks and i got the idea from your hole 2 annoying cows thing lol! WTF is a rainbow cow!wow thats super funny lol! 610ser 13:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! lol the pervert thing was cool! :D:D:D dude you gotta gimme some tips lol and one question, whats the sizes of your pics?,the comic ones (610ser 04:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Ya I wont Ya I wont but im just saying! yours is so cool man! How Dude so awesome but 1 question,How do you make those edits like when pikachu got mad? It was so cool! Slideshow Hi WildWarren I've noticed how long your user page has gotten. Did you know that your pictures can be put in a slideshow like the one on the main page, it could help shorten it. Plus you could make a few like one for your comics and one for your pets. Wikia Wolf 21:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Im so sorry Im sorry wild warren im the one who made that page i wanted everyone to have bats but your right they would patch it from now on im only telling my friends. Sonicman101 12:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem Although that wasn't the reason I removed it. Anyway they probably already know as everyone keeps saying it. Wikia Wolf 20:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi I see your enjoying the badges. Just try not to edit the same page over and over again if you can do it in one edit. Wikia Wolf talk edits 11:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kinda It's a fan-made version of when they was only the siloutte of zoroark. Wikia Wolf talk edits 11:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi,i like your comic : D Gillstar45 12:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 12:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please add all information your going to put on the page at the same time and not keep editing the same page over and over again. Wikia Wolf talk edits 01:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't spelling, it's because you were adding bits of information at a time instead of putting it all down at once. Wikia Wolf talk edits 01:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Wikia Wolf is right, I know your doing it for the points, the points are to get by working for, not for cheating! 01:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I forgive. But don't cheat! 02:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Mystery weapons What kind of weapon are the red-orangey version of MIRV,Missile and Grenade?they said it was members weapon.I hope you could answer it........ Gillstar45 11:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Accessories What do you mean? 18:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) They are in Weapon Crates. Wikia Wolf talk edits 18:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) keep up the good work wildwaren! Bibi 20:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm keeping a eye on him. If he continues to do it he will get banned for a while. Wikia Wolf talk edits 10:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please don't make categories for one thing, it kinda defeats the purpose of them.Wikia Wolf talk edits 11:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Already read it. I already read those comics P.S:For the season 2 image,can i edit and add my pets? Season 2? Hi, the Wild Ones comics are very good! But what about Season 2? When are you gonna make Season 2? 19:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, they where very good, hope you can make some some other day! 21:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback do you want to be a Rollback member? they can revert edits with 1 touch. 22:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. That will stop any bad edits while I'm asleep or away. Wikia Wolf talk edits 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) So OK? I made you one, ill tell you how to do in a youtube film im making, ok? 21:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The film is done: 23:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Fix the Wiki Why, what's wrong with it. Wikia Wolf talk edits 17:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Still waiting for a answer on this. Wikia Wolf talk edits 21:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Great news! Great news! Because I can't go to the wikia often, I need another A D M I S T R A T O R, do Y O U want to be one??? Sure! WildWarren 13:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please post on my talk page if you want to respond, I made Wikia Wolf a Site Founders (with me) and if you go to the main page, in the tabber click "Contents", and you'll under "Admins". 20:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin Funkey has already made you a admin. Please be sure to read this and the admin part of this. Good Luck! Wikia Wolf talk edits 13:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i need help I do not know how to put a sub-menu under minipets to add the lynx. IE. Pets>Minipets>Lynx